My Secret With A Diamond
by jamiecakes85
Summary: After one night with James and Kendall, can Macey really be alone with James without the sexual tension? James one-shot. Summary sucks I know, but give it a shot!


**A/N: I said I would have a second part and BAM! Here it is! Yea, I'm an evil lil shit I know :P I also thank JamesxKendallxKames3 and DeniseDEMD for their reviews! You two are awesome :D**

* * *

Macey was returning home after work when they saw each other, she and James. They decided to get coffee and talk. Everything seemed awkward at first, but they soon felt comfortable in each others presence. They sat down at a small table outside of the coffee shop and started talking. James broke the unspoken tension.

"So how was the other night?" He asked.

She nearly choked on her sip of coffee.

"What?" She asked, shocked.

"The other night. How was it?"

He smiled seductively at her. Gosh damn that perfect fucking smile.

"James. I don't think this is the right place to talk about it."

"Why not?"

He ran his hand over her upper thigh and squeezed lightly.

"If you wanna talk about it then lets go somewhere private." Macey said, pushing his hand away.

"Fine. My place is free." He replied.

"I guess that's alright."

He grabbed her hand, pulling her to her feet and towards his car. He drove to his place as quick as he could. Macey watched him as he drove. His smirk plastered across his face the whole time. He pulled into a driveway and parked quickly. They walked to the front door and walked inside once James had the door unlocked. They stepped into the living room and Macey turned to him.

"James…" She started.

Before she could finish what she was about to say his lips were on hers. She was shocked at the intensity of his kiss and quickly pulled away from him.

"What are you doing?" She asked, still wrapped in his arms.

"C'mon Macey. You know you want to." He said, running his hand over her back.

"James, all we did was…"

"Have sex right? Look me in the eye and tell me you didn't enjoy it."

She couldn't speak. She knew she couldn't deny what he was asking.

"It was just a fantasy I had. Kendall only asked you to join cause he knew I had that fantasy."

"I know, but I saw the look on your face when we had sex. You crave it."

"Crave what? You?"

"Yeah. You know you won't stop me from fucking you Mace. You want it as much as I do."

He captured her lips again as he pushed her to the floor, crawling on top of her. He was right. She didn't stop him as he removed her skirt from her body. She moaned at his touch. He slowly unbuttoned her shirt with his teeth. Once all the buttons were undone he threw her shirt to the side.

"James…" She started, intending to tell him to stop.

He smiled up at her as he removed his shirt.

"What Macey? Do you want me to stop?" He asked, making a trail of kisses along her collarbone and neck.

"I…I…"

"Just let it happen Mace. Kendall doesn't have to know."

They kissed again and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him against her. James quickly rid himself of his pants and boxers. She pulled away from his lips suddenly.

"What is it babe? Having second thoughts?" He asked.

She looked up into his eyes and smiled up at him. Who would say no to James mother fucking Diamond?

"Where's the bedroom?" She whispered.

He quickly got to his feet and pulled her from the floor as they started up the stairs, James in the lead. When they reached his bedroom, they fell on his bed as they kissed. He removed her bra and threw it to the floor as he took a nipple into his mouth. Macey moaned loudly as he caressed her skin with his hot tongue and mouth. Her fingers were tangled in his hair as he continued. He removed her panties as quick as he could and moved his lips back to hers. Before she realized it, he slammed into her. They moaned into each others mouths as he continued his work. Their lips parted.

"Fuck Macey…" He moaned.

"Oh James…" She moaned a reply.

She dug her nails into his shoulder blades as his pace quickened. He lightly sucked on her neck as she wrapped her legs around his waist, driving him deeper into her. She moaned his name loudly as he rammed into her again and again. She couldn't believe she was doing this with him. She knew she loved Kendall, but she couldn't deny James's touch. She couldn't tell him to stop. She didn't want him to. He sat up and pulled her with him. They were both panting heavily. She pushed him back against the bed and ground herself down onto him roughly.

"Fuck…do that again…" He moaned when she stopped moving.

She smiled down at him as she did as he asked. A low growl came from deep in his throat as she continued. He couldn't stop himself from sitting up and bucking his hips up in time with hers. She moaned as he did. They laid back against the bed and James thrusted into her as hard as he could. She moaned his name louder as he continued. She grabbed onto the mattress and arched her back, so close to her climax.

"Fuck…James…I'm…" She started, but trailed off.

"Me…too Mace…shit…" He replied.

She wrapped her legs around his waist tighter. She needed her release so bad.

"God…you feel so…fucking good…" He moaned into her ear as he picked his pace up a little.

He didn't know how much longer he could last, but was sure it wouldn't be too much longer. He could feel it in the pit of his stomach. Finally they released together. They laid there for a good ten minutes, catching their breath. Macey could barely believe she had just had sex with James. She didn't regret it. She just couldn't believe it had happened. James was the first to speak.

"Good?" He asked.

"Better than good." She replied, smiling up at him.

They kissed lightly as he pulled out of her, but still remained on top of her body.

"Told you that you wouldn't stop me." He added.

"I couldn't."

"Just remember, Kendall doesn't have to know. Unless you wanna tell him."

"I think we should keep it between us."

"Good."

"As long as you promise to always fuck me like you just did."

"I swear."

"Then this will be our little secret."

THE END

* * *

**Weeeeelllllll? Good, bad? I may write a third part, but I haven't decided yet! I'll just see what happens :)**


End file.
